The Prince of Darkness is a Gentleman
by lips-speak-lies
Summary: Life was already difficult hunting and killing vampires for Sakura, but it became even harder when the most powerful vampire, Syaoran, came into town. Hell, nothing could compare when that sexy vampire wanted to bed her and then kill her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Story remains owned by me, original characters remains owned by CCS

Summary: Life was already difficult hunting and killing vampires for Sakura, but it became even harder when the most powerful vampire, Syaoran, came into town. Hell, nothing could compare when that vampire wanted to bed her and then kill her.

Rating: M for violence, language, sexual content, and unusual stuff I don't understand myself.

Genre: Supernatural/Romance/Humor

* * *

**  
The Prince of Darkness is a Gentleman**

Chapter one.

**Sakura Pov.**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I swear if that keeps going.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

You stupid-

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Would you just let me fin-

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Ugh... I grumpily pressed the off switch on the plastic black cheap alarm clock on my bedside table to silence the aggravating urgent calls to awaken my much-needed slumber.

Ah… much better.

My heavy eyelids failed to remain open so I drifted off to the wonderful land of dreams…

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Oh. My. God.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

I grabbed my black RAZR cell phone off the cluttered mess on the surface of the table and nearly yelled into the speaker.

"What"

I was so tired that that one word came out as I exhaled.

"Sakura, don't tell me you just woke up," a feminine voice scolded on the other line.

Ah… Tomoyo.

"I had a rough night," I explained, casting a glance to the fresh wounds imprinted on my arms.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" Her voice altered into apprehension.

I sighed. I actually didn't know myself to be the truth.

"Not sure…"

"Well, hurry up and get your butt down here before Yukito kills you."

I looked at my clock. 7:45.

Shit.

"I'll check on your wounds." She can be such a great mother.

"Yeah, Okay. I'll be on my way. Bye."

"Bye."

I closed my phone and tossed it on my disarrayed bed. Forget fixing the covers. As if I have time.

I staggered to my bathroom and nearly scared myself in the mirror.

Okay, I'm not that great-looking but hey, I have battle scars.

My frizzled auburn hair hangs several inches pass my shoulders but right now, I would have turned myself into stone due to my Medusa-hair reflection.

I have green eyes. Many, I guess, would love to have them but I hate them. It draws attention and I detest the spotlight. I could look at someone and they'll stare at my eyes like they're jewels.

Please, don't go gem-digging at my eyes. I need them to like... um… see?

I turned away from the mirror. My image just burns my eyes already.

I shed my clothes to kick them aside and hop in the shower to arouse my drowsy state that I normally attain in the early mornings.

Oh, how I'm wishing for the weekends already.

I finish getting ready as I pull on my low-rise jeans and a black long-sleeved turtleneck blouse. I mean, I don't want to scare speculators away from all my love marks.

7:54

Great, I have six minutes to get to work.

I fish for my phone lost within the folds of my blanket and grab my purse. Running on the way to the door, I slip a package of pop-tarts (oh hell, they save me) into my handbag, close the door and search for my car keys within the midst of my bag.

Yes! Found my keys and I jump in my Escalade… Okay, okay, it's not an Escalade, but a girl can dream right? And zoom away 60 miles per hour in a residential area.

I am such a great driver it is no wonder I haven't gotten a ticket.

Knock on wood.

I roll down the window to naturally air dry my hair and open the pack of pop-tarts. I break a piece and pop it in my mouth as I'm steering the wheel with my left knee.

Gazing at the building structures on the side, I see a very good-looking blonde male strolling along the sidewalk. And right when I was admiring his nice little behind, he turned around straight at me.

And hissed.

His fanged teeth glinted in the sunlight and I slammed on the breaks, barely hitting the vehicle in front of me.

Holy shit.

I opened my car door searching for the hot blonde and he was gone. Did anybody see what I just saw?

Shit, how is it that vampires are walking around in broad daylight?

* * *

I entered Charmed, a small grey store that holds books, herbs, tarot cards, candles and such for the supernatural. Many people don't believe in such things they can't understand so they'll come by to buy several souvenirs and humor gifts for others. This store also is a costume/clothing shop, whether it's for halloween or for a party. Somehow we make good business, thanks to our designer Tomoyo. 

"Kinomoto, you're half an hour late."

That voice…Eek, I'm in trouble.

I turned around flashing a charming smile to my boss, Yukito.

"Good morning Boss," I greeted in over exaggerated cheerfulness.

"Cut the crap, Kinomoto."

Ah, he saw through my act.

"Explanation?" His question posed to be answered as he folded his arms across his chest and a frown displayed on his forehead.

That guy has to learn to smile.

Yukito is fair-looking, in his late 30's with grey-silver hair. And it made me wonder if it's by age or from unnecessary extreme stress… I figure the latter.

"I slept in," I replied lying or well, it was sort of true.

"What?" he snapped as if I'm supposed to elaborate more.

"I… Slept… In…," I repeated more slowly like I was conversing with a person who has a hearing disability.

He glared at me.

I grinned.

"I expect make-up hours." He looked me up and down in distaste. "Learn the dress-code. Why can't you follow the rules like Daidouji?" His head flipped at Tomoyo's direction, my best friend who was holding a cup of coffee and looking at us clueless with the situation.

Tomoyo's attire was a black dress suit and I scrunched up my face. And why in heaven's name would I wear something like that?

Not saying that Tomoyo looked bad, oh no, no, nooooo.

I just shrugged as Ruby approached me with a mug of coffee.

Ah… faithful servant.

He rambled on and on and I inhaled the strong aroma with a small smile on my face. I could just sleep with this scent. I took a sip and I frowned. The reason why I hate black coffee.. It's just so.. black. My apologies for the lack of vocabulary. I grabbed a handful of sugar packets and cream.

"Did you hear what I said?"

I blinked. "Sorry, I encompass selective hearing."

"Arrrghhh!!" He lifted his arms in defeat and stomped away.

Ah… always get that guy good.

It's not my fault for being me, is it? I may dress casually, have a rude, sarcastic attitude, but I at least get my job done. Secretly, the workers all do have some form of power. Eriol likes to call him a sorceror while I on the other hand call him a magician (he really doesn't like that), Tomoyo is an earth witch who uses herbs and the natural goody-goody way, and me, well, let's just say I'm acceptionally well at fighting for now.

I was about to enter the bathroom when I was pulled roughly into an office. The door closed and Tomoyo looked at me frantically.

"What happened? Let me see your wounds."

"I'm fine. You won't believe me but I saw a vampire on the way here," I replied casually as I set my mug, sugar and creams on her desk.

She gave me a puzzled look. "In broad daylight?"

I nodded. "How is that possible?"

I shrugged. "I'm going to figure that out later." I ripped up 7 packets of sugar and emptied it in my coffee along with 4 creams.

Tomoyo frowned. "You better find out as soon as possible. That could be dangerous if they're getting stronger."

"I know. That's why I'm going to see Cereberus." I took a sip of my coffee and gagged. I just made it worse.

I pushed my ruined coffee aside. "Take off your shirt," Tomoyo ordered.

I complied and she gasped. "Oh my God, Sakura. How many were there?"

Was it really that bad? I tried to look at myself. "Only two of them."

The door suddenly opened. "Hey Tomo-" Eriol froze and stared at us, then at me. "What the hell?"

"Vampires," I quickly responded.

He sighed and closed the door behind him. Positioning both of his hands lingering slightly above my exposed wounded skin, he whispered, "Haelus." (A/n: I'm making this up but this word means, heal)

A soft yellow-ish glow emitted from his hands and covered my body. We all watched as my present wounds and past scars blemished to nothing. I stared shocked.

"Why didn't I come to you sooner?" I was so happy.

Eriol shrugged with a smirk. "Now that I've done that, you both have to join me to the new club, Sweet Temptations tonight."

I knew there would be a catch. "Fine…" I capitulated.

"Of course!" Tomoyo always agrees to do anything.

* * *

Eriol's black sleek limo appeared in front of my apartment building and I could hear Tomoyo's shrieks of urgency. I sighed and finished the last of my outfit.

My hair was straightened, bangs partially to the side barely brushing my charcoaled Egyptian eyes and flashing dangling cross-bone earrings and my multiple cartilage rings. I was going for the gothic punk look with a dark red corset tube top and a black leather mini skirt added with long suede boots.

Inserting a pocket knife in both boots and a derringer in the holster of my upper thigh beneath my skirt, I was ready. Hey, I had to pack some defense here.

I entered Eriol's limo. "Both of you look stunning tonight," I complimented with a grin.

"Couldn't you dress normal for once?" Eriol joked with a smirk.

"And I'm normal?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Good point." He was clad in a long-sleeved dark blue button down shirt and black pants matching his black hair tinted navy blue. He wasn't wearing his glasses.

Tomoyo stared at the bulge at the side of my skirt. "Always prepared, eh?"

"Of course, dear."

She looked gorgeous, hair braided into pigtails and topped with a light purple and white bandana. Hoops hung from her ears, a lavender crocheted halter and tight low-rise white pants completed her outfit.

We arrived at the club and an extensive line was forming to enter. "Hmm.. It's a good thing I brought our V.I.P passes, huh?" Eriol smirked as he withdrew the cards from his shirt pocket.

Tomoyo squealed in delight and I grinned. So like Eriol to have the best of the best.

Evacuating the limo, we approached the two bouncers in front of the door. We flashed our passes and they nodded, opening the door for us.

A wave of blasting music shrouded our ears and colorful lights radiated the dance floor. On the sides of the club were beautiful dance girls; several on stripper poles, some in a viewable containment of water spraying their nearly naked bodies as they danced, and others in a large wine glass playing seductively in soap.

It really was quite interesting.

Tomoyo came up to me and leaned in to yell in my ear due to the profound music deafening our ears, "I'm going to go dance with Eriol. Is that okay?"

I smiled and nodded. She mouthed a thank you and grabbed his hand to steer him to the dancing crowd. Eriol gave me a look asking whether I was going to be fine on my own and I waved him off.

I went to the bar and sat on the stool to order a drink. "What can I get for you, pretty lady?" a beautiful man with short spiked brown hair with highlights asked. I suspected he was one of the bartenders.

"I'll have a strawberry margarita," I replied and he nodded. I'm a sucker for sweets.

Looking around the club, I noticed that all the workers were unusually beautiful. Not handsome or good-looking, but all breathtakingly beautiful. Must be that the owner is picky…

The bartender handed me my glass and winked at me. I thanked him and took a sip of my margarita. Something felt wrong but I couldn't place a finger on it.

The music was intoxicating and I felt myself fall into a tranquil trance. Tomoyo and Eriol molding their bodies within the midst of people sashaying their hips, and there, a beautiful blonde male passed by me.

I shook out of my reverie and quickly whipped my head in the blonde's direction. He was the guy I almost hit on the road. That _vampire_.

I placed my glass down and made my way towards him, my fingers tracing the gun imprints beneath my skirt, ready to pull it out. The flaxen haired man looked at me as if he wasn't expecting my presence in the club. But then he smiled and turned around walking quickly away. I followed him close behind.

"Hey, you!" I yelled, and removed one of my knives since it was easier to hide from people's eyes.

He ignored me and ran up a flight of stairs in the back of the club. I followed with determination to kill the vampire. A slam of a door shutting resounded to my ears as I whipped a corner and I ran to the door, pulling out my derringer.

I kicked the door open, pointing my gun at the most beautiful man I've laid eyes on. He was leaning against his desk casually, as if he knew I was arriving. His long dark brown tresses fell across his face, covering his eyes, his head bowed. He had a long sleeved button down shirt open, exposing his tanned skin and rippled muscles. A trail of hair from his belly-button to the lining of his black leather pants leaving the mind to render hidden thoughts.

I couldn't help but stare, yet the reminder of the vampire awoke me from my daze. "Where is he?" I demanded, still holding my gun at him.

"Where is who?" words dripped like honey from his lips as he spoke. He looked up then, his chocolate orbs boring into mine. My knees nearly gave way.

"The blonde guy is a vampire," I said exasperated. "Where is he?"

"Which vampire?" he smirked.

What he said took me off guard and that's when he grinned, quite creepily and sexy I might add. A fang glinted from his mouth and I just stared at him.

Double-shit.

* * *

A/n: I realized this first chapter was kinda boring… sorry about that but please review to encourage me to continue writing the story! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Story remains owned by me, original characters remains owned by CCS

Summary: Life was already difficult hunting and killing vampires for Sakura, but it became even harder when the most powerful vampire, Syaoran, came into town. Hell, nothing could compare when that vampire wanted to bed her and then kill her.

Rating: M for violence, language, sexual content, and unusual stuff I don't understand myself.

Genre: Supernatural/Romance/Humor

A/n: Thanks for the review! And warning: This scene displays some sexual situations and thoughts… 'cause it's Syaoran. lol

* * *

**  
The Prince of Darkness is a Gentleman**

Chapter two.

**Syaoran Pov.**

Her look was surprised then her eyes hardened quickly after her mask fell. She held her gun tighter, pointing at me and I could feel her fear.

No, I could _taste_ it.

It was cute how she managed to keep her composure in my presence. I _knew_ she could feel the breath of my power emanating throughout the club because I _knew_ she was coming.

Her dazed trance she experienced? Me of course, she just didn't know it.

I took a step forward, gliding sinuously towards her and she nearly jumped, not expecting me to move so quickly.

"Step back," she gritted through her teeth, not backing down.

Oh, how I love her confidence and courageous act.

I averted my gaze to her face, memorizing the curves of her cheek, sweet succulents lips, and dim emerald eyes seeming to hold years of darkness. My eyes trailed down her exposed neck, so fair and untouched, to the mounds of her soft breasts pushed together from the tight corset she wore. Releasing my power to caress her naked skin, I saw her shiver and I knew right then she was frightened.

And I liked it.

It was so tempting to just take her right then and there. So beautiful…

"Stop it," she snapped, taking a step back from me.

I ignored her and closed the distance between us. She pulled the trigger out of reflex, the bullet penetrating my chest and I growled in slight pain.

Bitch.

She gasped as the gunshot made no difference to me, and was about to pull the trigger once again when I knocked it across the room. My white shirt was stained with my blood and I sighed, as the feeling of my wound repaired.

"Why did you have to do that?" I exhaled tiredly. Every time I came to a new town, there is always a vampire hunter seeking to kill me. And well, they never did succeed.

I could sense she was contemplating to escape and I don't blame her.

I made my power so overwhelming she couldn't breathe and beads of sweat glistened on her skin. My tongue licked my lips, mimicking the motion of what I would do once I get my hands on her. Tasting the bitter sweetness of her…

Launching at her, she took a step forward quickly to land several blows which I dodged easily, pinning her to the wall. Her body fitted mine perfectly, her breath ragged against my chest and the fact she was pushing me away stimulated the urge to hammer myself into her against that very wall.

"Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean you can think you can get any girl you want," she spat, and right then, I sensed a soft power radiating from her petite body.

I took a step back abruptly and she seemed surprised. "You're a witch," I declared in a cold tone.

I do not like witches.

"So what if I am," she huffed. Pulling out a dagger from her boot, she pointed it at me. "This time I won't be so careless of your own power."

It was my own turn to be even more surprised, when more power poured out from her.

"Interesting…" I said softly under my breath in awe.

Testing her strength, I attacked her and as I expected, she blocked my punch with her left forearm. She spun, throwing out her left leg to collide with my head and slashing with her dagger at the same time. I moved away to prevent being hit and smiled.

"What are you smiling at!?" she snapped, poised in a fighting stance.

She grew stronger and quicker with observation, placing her to be the strongest of the vampire hunters I've encountered.

"You're very beautiful," I drawled out in a seductive whisper. Which was true, every aspect of her was incredibly appealing.

Rarely would I be attracted to a good-looking female as I've been with many over the centuries, enhancing my skills within the bedroom chambers. There are many who are more beautiful than her, yet she has a firey spirit that none of them held.

"Don't be ridiculous," she laughed, yet not keeping her guard down. "You think I'll fall for that? Think again."

And of course I did. I could hear every thought that ran through her mind. She was highly attracted to me, who didn't? Intimidated by my power, she still fought me with the knowledge that she won't be able to beat me.

I exhaled calmly and walked away from her. "Where are you going?" she demanded, not sure what to do with the situation.

Opening a closet cabinet, I took out a silk black long-sleeved button down shirt. "Unfortunately, you ruined my shirt," I stated simply as I pulled off my top.

I felt her eyes on me as I appeared shirtless. I knew she wanted me then because I could smell her heat. The thought her naked sprawled across my desk spurred my need and want.

"Do you like what you see?" asking her with a small smile playing along my lips.

She frowned as she looked at me. "You don't even need to ask. I know you can read my mind, but the dried blood flaws your perfection."

Looking down at my chest, I could see that my wound was fully healed. "You are right." I walked to a small table where there was a bowl of water and towel for cleaning. Soaking it and then squeezing the cool liquid out, I wiped the blood off my skin letting droplets of water slide down my stomach.

"You are so full of yourself," she said, trying to insult me.

"Yet, you are so into me," I chuckled. "If you weren't, then you wouldn't still be standing here watching me bathe myself."

"Don't think so," she said coldly, yet I could hear the doubt within her voice. Questions and thoughts flew through her mind. _What is wrong with me? Why am I still here? Do I like him? Oh my God, I need to leave!_

"You are fascinated by me, yet you are afraid," I explained her feelings, knowing fully well. "You want me, but you're destined to hate me. You're confused with your actions and feelings because I may be what you need."

She let out a frustrated yell. "You do not know me!" She threw her dagger at me harshly and I caught it between my fingers.

"That's dangerous…" I said darkly. "But then again, so am I."

I teleported right in her front of her and pulled her close to my body. My breath tickled her ear, goosebumps trailing down her back, "You know you want me… So just give in." My power enveloped her and she gasped as she felt a violent vortex of emotions hit her, weakening her knees.

I held her up as I slid my hot tongue against her neck, thrusting her back against my desk. I swirled the tip of my tongue around her collarbone and she moaned, causing the hardness of my pants to throb and I pressed myself against her eagerly. Nipping her collarbone, I leaned her back on top the surface of my desk to spread her legs and allow me to lie on top of her.

One hand pressed against the back of her neck to accommodate my sucking on her neck, while the other found a life to slide up her upper thigh under her tight skirt. My fingers collided with leather wound around her thigh and she stopped moving, staring at me with wide eyes.

"You fuck!" she pushed me roughly off her and ran out the door.

And I let her.

_Holster… _That caught her attention and made her remember what her job was. And that was to kill me.

She could try, that is, after I bed her. And knowing that she'll never be able to kill me, I'll have to get rid of her first.

_That witch..._

Nothing is wrong with meaningless and harmless sex.

That is, if you fall in love.

Something I'm not planning to do, ever.

* * *

**Sakura Pov.**

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

FUCK!

I quickly walked out of the club pulling Tomoyo and Eriol by their arms.

"OW! That HURTS!" Tomoyo complained, tugging her arm back from me once we got into Eriol's limo.

"What's wrong?" Eriol asked in concern. "You look... flushed."

Thanks for reminding me, Eriol. "Did you not find it unusually strange when you entered the club?" I asked, remembering the serene tranquility that overcame me.

"Well, I felt very relaxed," Eriol replied thoughtfully.

"I wanted to dance," Tomoyo said while swaying her hips on the seat.

I gave her a look. "When I was watching you guys, everything seemed to slow down in time. Did you even notice the workers being all rarely beautiful?"

"Hey, I'd want good-looking workers too," Tomoyo said bluntly.

Eriol nodded attentively, while rubbing his chin. "I must admit, I did feel different once I entered the club, and now when I exited it."

"I just met the club's owner." I added, "And he's a vampire."

Tomoyo's eyes grew wide and Eriol muttered "that explains a lot..."

"He's the most powerful vampire I've ever felt." I fell against my seat exhausted. "I even shot him but he healed incredibly fast, too fast for any ordinary vampire."

Eriol's look was serious. "That explains why you saw a vampire out in broad daylight. His master must be the vampire you are speaking of who is so strong. If he owns all the vampires in the city, it may be impossible to stop him."

"I'll stop him," I decided. But I was going to visit Cereberus first.

* * *

Conjuring Cereberus took a deal amount of power and he did not help. At all.

"You must figure this out on your own," he said in his all-mighty powerful voice. Just why is he here when he doesn't assist me in any way?

"This is fucken bullshit!" I swore as I threw a paper airplane at his face. It fell straight to the ground instead.

A charm bracelet materialized in my hand and I stared at it dumbly. "Just what the hell am I supposed to do with this?" I asked furiously, shaking the bracelet in my hand at him.

"That will help channel your energy and power. You have much to learn, Sakura," and with that note, he disappeared.

That coward.

I threw it on the side and looked at my clock. 3:47 am.

I was going to see that vampire one last time before this night is over. I pulled on jeans, a black spaghetti strap and my leather jacket. No way in hell was I going in that damn miniskirt again.

Propping myself with metal stakes, a glock in my coat pocket, my .45 ACP caliber and derringer in my holster around my waist, along with my knives. This time I won't be running around in highheeled boots.

I advanced the club and the bouncers pulled out their guns declaring to put my weapons down and I'm not allowed to enter. Please, I'm not in the mood. "I came to see the owner of this club," I said flatly.

One of the bouncers spoke into his walkie-talkie and then nodded, staring at me suspiciously. "Come in, but don't try anything stupid." They put their guns away but kept their eyes on me as I entered the club and I made my way to the back office.

Before I could touch the door handle, the door itself opened slowly revealing the vampire sitting on his leather couch. "How can I help you?" He asked silkily and I noticed he was attired in a silk black bathrobe.

I closed the door with my feet and pulled out my guns from my holster. "I can't let you take over the city," I stated bitterly. I pulled the triggers, shooting bullets at him.

He stood up quickly, taking the bullets and strided towards me as I continued to fire. Taking every hit, he came closer, grunting as each bullet made impact.

"Vampires are walking around in broad daylight," I said quickly as he came too close for comfort. "Soon they will be invincible and I have to stop that! I have to stop you!"

As he came inches from my face, I pulled out my metal stake and shoved it in his chest, to penetrate his heart. He gasped in pain and set his dark brown eyes on me, anger filtering. He drew it out slowly and painfully, dropping it to the ground when it came out. He slammed me against the door violently as blood seeped from his wounds.

"Maybe you should get your information correct," he said quietly, his voice cautioning death. "It's not me."

Wait... what?

* * *

**  
Lovely Reviews.**

**Alessandrina: **I love vampires too! Especially sexy ones as Syaoran. Hehehe!

**Ms.SoUrPuSs: **Thanks for letting me know! I didn't realize I left anonymous reviews disabled.. ) lol I'm glad you enjoy the story so far.

**ChibiGirl-24: **Sorry, but I promise the next chapter will be more exciting and… not sad…. Lol

**Kaipanther**: Thank you! Vampires should make a living.. don't you think? Heehee!

**Daggat-Sakura: )** Thank you, thank you! curtsies graciously

**SandPaper: **This is indeed for vampire-lovers. smirks thanks for the review.

**Peach Blossoms421: **Yummy…? LOL! That is all too funny! I love it. )

**KawaiiQuerida-chan: **I'm glad I snared your interest, muahahahha! I actually didn't find that line in any way humorous when I wrote that. LoL It came from my point of view but anyways, thanks for the review. )

**Juniper: **Thanks for the idea! And thanks for your review.

A/n: To others who have reviewed, I thank you most graciously and hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry if I made Syaoran seem like an overexaggerated horndog, but his character will evolve through the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry that it took me a while to update. I had problems with the computer.. GRR! It felt like... forever.**

**The Prince of Darkness is a Gentleman**

Chapter three.

**Sakura's Pov.**

His brown eyes were so intense, I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. He could have killed me in a second, if he wanted to… but he didn't.

Looking into his eyes without being hypnotized, I realize he's not using his vampire tactics on me. It seemed that he was trying to make me trust him.

The wounds on his chest were pooled with dark dried blood as the tissues weaved together, repairing itself.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

He rested his forehead against mine so I _had _to look into his eyes. "I'm not the vampire you should be going for," he whispered, and I felt his breath on my lips. "I'm not even powerful enough to make my own vampires walk in daylight."

The look in his eyes made me want to believe him, but I didn't understand.

"I don't believe you."

Sighing, he pulled back from me but never losing eye contact. "There's a vampire lord in town letting his own walk around in daylight," he explained slowly, making sure I comprehend his words. "He is a threat to all vampires and the Counsel, exposing us to the human public and with his power; he will soon turn against us--"

"—Wait," I interrupted. "Who is this guy?"

His expression turned somber and his brown eyes darkened. "Lord Toya," he replied with distaste. "The Counsel appointed me to keep an eye on him and in any way possible, stop him, even if it means risking my own life."

"So if you want to live and go against the Counsel's orders…?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"They'll kill me themselves," he smiled, yet it didn't reach his eyes. "Of course, since I am one of the most powerful vampires in the Counsel, it may be difficult."

He just had to add a pinch of his egotistical-ness.

"Why don't you just go and kill this Toya vampire since you're so magnificent?" It didn't seem that hard to me. Kill the vampire causing trouble, and then there is no drama. Simple.

He threw his head back and laughed. Then he looked straight into my eyes serious, as if the idea was no longer humorous, "Why my dear, he's my brother."

I stared at him. The tone in that statement was harsh, indicating revulsion and spite. So if he hates his brother so much, then why won't he kill him? It seems that this vampire still had some _humanly_ morals within him.

My phone started ringing, the tone "FaceDown" By Red Jumpsuit Apparatus alerted me that it was Eriol.

He's still up?

I kept my eyes on the vampire as I answered the phone.

"T-tomoyo has been kidnapped!" Eriol stammered into the speaker.

"Whaaat?!" It was not my best day.

"Some vampire came and took her. I'm so sorry. I tried fighting them off but they knocked me out and when I woke up, she was gone!"

"Relax. I'm coming by." I hung up the phone.

"You're not responsible for kidnapping my friends are you?" I questioned suspiciously.

He looked down at me with his dark tresses hiding his eyes. "No," he said that word in such a way that I believed him.

"Your brother, then?"

"I'm pretty sure," he said thoughtfully. "He probably knows you're somewhat acquainted with me and is trying to provoke me."

"First of all, I am _not _acquainted with you. But by taking _my _friend," I said darkly. "Your brother is provoking _me_."

"He knows your reputation, dearest," He said the last part with a big scoop of sugar.

"Do not call me that," I spat. I turned around, my hand touching the door knob. "If your brother puts a hand on Tomoyo, I will kill him."

I felt his smirk burning through my back. "Don't be so cocky but you should be worried. He has a status of… excruciating torture."

I froze. I had to hurry to see Eriol and find a way to get Tomoyo back, unharmed.

"By the way, _Ying Fa_, if you need any help, do not hesitate to call me."

Ying Fa is my Chinese name for Sakura… Am I that well-known within the vampire world?

"But what's your—" I turned around and he was gone.

"_Syaoran" _His name was whispered in the shadows, and I felt it crawl over my skin making me shudder.

_Syaoran, the vampire._

* * *

I handed Eriol a cup of coffee as he fully explained the situation. I mean, just _why _was he at Tomoyo's house? Yet, I'm glad that he was there. 

"Don't worry, Sakura, we were only talking," Eriol said quickly, to reassure me.

"But how did the vampire get in?" I asked, sipping my own mug of coffee. "Vampires can only come into another one's home by being invited in."

"We ordered some late pizza," Eriol said sheepishly. "One guy came and he offered to bring the pizza in for us and set it on our table. I know, I know, it was stupid but I was so into the moment with Tomoyo…"

I looked Eriol over. He really did like Tomoyo… Yet he was stupid to let some stranger into the house.

"What did the vampire look like?"

"He was blonde and good-looking," Eriol responded automatically.

_Shiiiiiiiiiit._

So how do I find this Toya vampire? I had no other choice but to call Syaoran.

"Syaoran, where are you? I need your help," I called out in the room.

"Are you requesting my presence?" a voice chuckled in my mind.

"Shut up," I snapped.

"Say the word and I shall come."

"Just come here!"

A figure materialized behind Eriol, who didn't seem to notice his presence.

"Well, hello once again, Ying Fa," Syaoran greeted with a playful smirk.

Eriol jumped in his seat and stared at Syaoran with big eyes. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Calm down, he's a friend who's here to help," I said, trying to calm him down.

He reminded of a rabbit nearly getting caught by a fox.

"But he's a _vampire_," Eriol stated, emphasizing the "vampire."

"I know. Eriol, this is Syaoran, the owner of Sweet Temptations. Syaoran, Eriol," I introduced them.

"Greetings," Syaoran smiled and I couldn't help but stare at him. His presence was overwhelming. His damp hair which swept his shoulders indicated that he just took a bath, and the neglected water droplets left on his chiseled chest was so undenyingly tempting to lick off. Dark red silk pajama pants hug low on his hips and a white-long sleeved unbuttoned shirt revealing his remarkably toned chest.

Sakura, don't give into temptation... Yet.

"Hi," Eriol muttered with a scowl.

"Back to business," I declared, growing tired and having need to stop concentrating on Syaoran's sexy body.

Syaoran turned to me, serious. "I know where Toya resides so I can take you there. But he is strong, very strong."

"Take me there now." I had to save Tomoyo.

He knew what I was thinking. "We can't go there now, for the night shall come to the end and I must go to sleep. You will need my assistance," Syaoran stated..

I looked at my watch. 4:25 am.

"It might be too late to save Tomoyo if I go there tomorrow night," I said angrily.

"Toya would not torture a victim unless the person he is to provoke is there to witness."

"Are you sure?" I asked, worrying of Tomoyo's safety.

"I promise. I know my brother," he said, gliding towards me.

"Wait, your brother took Tomoyo?" Eriol asked, standing up angrily.

"Eriol, not now. I'll explain later," I said motioning him to sit back down. I turned to Syaoran. "Why should I trust you?"

I was suspicious. I did not like vampires, but why is this vampire getting to me?

"Why not?" Syaoran smirked. "If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it a long time ago."

He was right. He could have killed me easily and extremely quick.

"But before the night ends, come with me under my protection. You do not believe this house will keep you safe when Toya knows where you live?"

He was right once again. "I can take care of Eriol and myself," I boasted confidently.

Syaoran smiled. "Your guns failed on me, why should it not fail on other vampires?"

I glared at him. Okay, so I went a little easy on him while we were fighting. Shit, the guy was gorgeous.

"You want me to use my gernade launcher on you next time?" I retorted.

He laughed, springing butterflies to my stomach. "My dear, you can be so stubborn. Relax for tonight and get some sleep."

"No blood is to be taken from either of us."

"You have my word."

I really had no other choice and I was in no condition for fighting.

* * *

At the Sweet Temptations, there are bedroom chambers downstairs where the vampires bed in the day, and the master bedroom, along with extra guest rooms. The hallways were dark except illumination was emitted by the glow of candles. Many vampires were within their coffins, waiting for the day, yet there were other guards. And they were not vampires. 

"Who are they?" I asked Syaoran, as I felt their power prickle my skin.

"Lycanthropes," he replied simply. "Do not be afraid for they will not harm you. They are here for day protection and feeding."

I frowned. It was the first time I saw lycanthropes, and so many of them.

I saw a female lycan with dark hair and ebony skin in front of a door. Her muscles rippled involuntary, so intimidating that even I was impressed. Apparently, that was Eriol's room and he was alarmed. I gave him a comforting smile. "What's your name?" I asked the lycan.

"Faia," she answered, with a frown.

"Since you're here, you protect him."

"I will not follow your orders, human," she growled.

"Wha-"

"Do not disrespect _my _guests," Syaoran's voice slashed at her. I saw her visibly wince. "You will follow what she commands."

I was pissed. Seriously, I was about to berate her verbally and physically if had to but someone beat me to it.

"But she is a human," she said coldly. "I could kill her right now."

I did not like her.

"Are you challenging me?" he asked, his power reaching out to grasp her.

Syaoran's power thickened the air, making it heavy and difficult to breathe. I thought I saw perspiration glisten on her forehead.

Her eyes widened. "No, Master."

"Then you had better beg forgiveness."

She dropped to one knee with her head bowed. "My apologies, Master. I will do as requested."

"Good." He turned away from her and I noticed she was still on one knee. "Let's be on our way, shall we?" He smiled at me, that beautiful smile that made my heart beat fast. His power faded as quick as it magnified, leaving me light-headed.

I nodded and followed him to a room. The room was styled in a white and black fashion. The floor was white velvet, black curtains and tables, except for the master bed which was pure blood red silk.

"Wait a minute..." I mumbled, taking it all in. "Are we in your room?"

The door closed behind me and Syaoran turned around to face me with a innocent smile. "Why my room? Now, why would we be in my room?"

I glared at him. "I am not staying in the same bed with you."

And I am definitely not sleeping with a vampire. Ever.

He grinned at me, a glint of mischieviousness playing in his dark orbs. His lips looked so soft and inviting, and I could smell the lingering soap and sweet shampoo he used. "No," I managed to breathe out after a moment of gazing upon him.

"No what?" Syaoran asked as he took a step forward.

I held my hand up to stop him from closing the space between us but the feeling of him nearly took the strength out of me to resist. "Don't try to seduce me," I warned, trying to keep my facade up.

His large hand covered mine as he kept my gaze. "Seduce?" His word came out as a whisper. "I don't need to seduce."

Pulling me forward fiercely, his lips crashed onto mine, kissing me hungrily. His tongue was wet and decadent as it swept against mine own, making me shiver. My hands wound up in the damp mass of his hair, clutching him and pressing my body into his.

I was never the type of woman who would hop into any man's bed or even to kiss on the first date. The last time I was in any relationship was in the last year of college with my 2-year boyfriend then, but that was nearly 3 years ago. It was great, but not amazing.

None of them made me feel like this... this exhilarating pleasure just from kissing, making me quiver and clench in lower parts of my body with the thought of having them inside me.

But Syaoran did.

He explored my mouth, wanting to taste more. His grip on the belt loops of my jeans tore and I let him unbutton it. Pulling off his unnecessary shirt, I flung it aside and slid my tongue across his nipple. He inhaled sharply, as if he didn't expect it. He cupped my cheek and lifted my head up to discontinue my doings, and removed my top. I wasn't wearing a bra and it surprised him in many ways. His mouth enveloped my hardened nipple, a fang grazing across with a flick of a tongue made me gasp. As he licked and suckled my breast, his other hand caressed my upper thigh, playing along the hem of my dark blue panties.

His eyes looked up into mine, watching me as one of his fingers slid aside the cloth. Teasing me, he separated the folds of my body and sunk one long finger deep inside me.

I moaned and trembled uncontrollably as he continued his tormented stroking, not realizing my legs gave way and he was supporting me.

"You're already wet," Syaoran noted, his voice low and raspy.

"I know," I whispered.

It was unfair! I pulled down his pants quickly and his large member protruded prominently. "I want you right now," he rasped, and before I could reply, he flung me on the bed and leaped right on top of me, already spreading my legs.

He pressed his hardness against the wetness of my panties and he groaned into my neck. The burning desire was hot, the lust evident. But before we could get any further, I felt his skin wash cold. Goosebumps sprung all over my body and I froze.

"What's happening?" I asked, my hands not wanting to touch him.

His face was bowed. "I must go," he replied flatly, getting up. He pulled his pants on and I could see his face becoming frail and his eyes sinking.

"Oh my God." My eyes were wide in horror.

"I'm sorry." His words were the last of him as he transported out of his room, most likely to a coffin.

Which is why I don't sleep with the Dead. I would be sleeping with a corpse. A damn good looking one.

I slowly put my clothes back on, trying to erase what just happened.

Looking at the clock on the wall, 5:36.

Shit. I need sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so junk. Hopefully this chapter answered your questions. And yes, I'm not good with sexual scenes.**

Thankies to all who reviewed. Constructive criticism are welcomed... since this is my first story (failure to mention). Never really thought anyone would be interested...

**Will they fall in love or is one of them going to kill each other in the end?: **Like all writers would say... I can't tell you. That would defeat the purpose of the story, ne?


	4. Chapter 4

**The Prince of Darkness is a Gentleman**

Chapter Four.

_Fingertips, cold as death, whispered up my thighs and down my arms. A shiver trembled through my body as something cold and wet press between my legs. These eyes struggled to open, but fatigue pressed them closed and paralyzed my body. Heat pooled and was sucked away, drinking away warmth. I gasped, my eyes fluttering open to see my cool breath swirl like smoke, the thick hot air crystallizing before me. Something probed me, drawing my eyes to look down my sprawled length of my body and onyx eyes staring up at me. His hair, dark as night and soft as silk, spilled across my legs but could not blanket the freezing chrysalis I was in. Uncontrollable trembles shook through my body, my skin pale and blue. Laughter rippled along my body and a distinct voice calling to me…_

"_Sakura, Sakura!"_

"_She's so cold! What do we do? Syaoran, what do we do?"_

_A whisper, a breath on my face. "Wake up."_

I startled awake, coughing and shaking.

"Sakura!" Eriol hugged me and rubbed my arms. "What the hell happened?"

I said nothing and sat up in my bed, wrapping the blanket over me as I looked up to see Syaoran gazing down at me.

"What was your dream?" he asked simply, disregarding my health.

Frowning, I stared at him. There was something familiar about him… "Toya," I mumbled, after a moment.

"What?"

"I saw your brother," I said louder, suddenly glaring at him with realization. "He was going to kill me."

* * *

I stormed out of the room, fuming with rage. _Damn vampires_.

Stomping up to Faia, I growled, "Where is Syaoran's room?"

"He's getting ready," she huffed.

"I don't give a damn. Show me where he is or I'll show you what will happen to you."

I was in no mood for excuses. I nearly got _killed_ in my sleep. _What the hell._

She sighed in exasperation. "Down the hall, turn right, walk up the stairs to the left," she complied.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I made my way to Syaoran's room.

He can't just disappear after I told him that his brother was in my dreams. He has to tell me everything. _Everything _or I'll stake him in every part of his body.

I reached for the doorknob to his door but it swung open in invitation.

"Ying Fa, do come in," greeted Syaoran, waving his hand airily.

Stepping inside his room, I frowned. Candles were lit around the room, the scent of vanilla overwhelming. The large expanse of white walls were covered with paintings so ancient, my knowledge in humanities were useless. An orgy-sized bed clothed in black and white silk and fur with handcuffs attached to the bedposts…

I raised my eyebrow at him while he was slipping his arms through a white button-down shirt. "Why must I always find myself in your presence _while_ you are changing?"

Syaoran spun around, smiling. His nimble fingers buttoned up his shirt. "That's because I knew you were coming and it makes changing much sexier, don't you think?" he winked at me and I growled.

Hands on my hips, I glared at him. "Spill it," I snapped, patience wearing thin.

"Spill what?" he asked innocently, spinning a brown curl of his hair around his finger. "Spill…" He looked around, found a pitcher of water and splashed it on himself, the whiteness of his shirt transparent and clinging to his hard body. "…This?" He smiled, rubbing the liquid over himself.

"NO! What the hell!" I stomped my foot in irritation and threw my hands up. "Your brother, you idiot!"

"Oh," he replied sheepishly. "You could have said something before I got my clothes ruined…" he pouted and threw off his shirt.

"Ugh! You just did that so you could be naked in front of me." I rolled my eyes.

His smile illuminated his face. "Don't you like it?" his voice high and cheery as he wiped himself down with a towel.

I glared at him again. "Stop getting off topic, damn it! Why didn't you tell me your brother could go into dreams?" Straight to the point instead of this ridiculous cat and mouse game.

Syaoran's face darkened. "That's because I didn't know he could do that," he replied, his tone grim and void of humor.

"What?" I gasped out, shocked. Shit… "So what do we do?"

"We go there as planned and _don't _do anything stupid. I'll do the talking."

"I'm not going to do anything stupid," I spat angrily.

Putting on another white shirt, he flashed me a smile. "Then let's go." He ran a hand through his ruffled hair, stepped forward and appeared before me, hand around my waist.

I stepped back and surprisingly, he let me go. "I hope you know what you're doing."

Brushing passed me, he replied, "I always wing it."

_Great._

* * *

Syaoran, his second, three lycanthropes, and I approached a van outside. His second is Cian, a quiet blonde hair with blue eyes and exceptionally beautiful. He's young and powerful, yet seems loyal to Syaoran. I don't know the details but I can see that Cian worships him. Of the three lycans, is Faia the bitch, Javen, a young lion-were with short dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. With my guess, he looks like he was turned barely twenty. The last is Raphael, a tough built guy with a black crew cut and an attitude to boot. I can sense his distaste for me, but well, I'm not exactly fond of him either.

I heard quick footsteps and we all turned around to see Eriol.

"I'm coming!" he yelled stubbornly, his lips pierced taught and his eyebrows furrowed with determination.

I sighed. "Eriol, it's dangerous."

He moved his arm from behind his back to reveal a machine gun. "I came prepared."

I heard laughter and my eyes drew to Syaoran, hands on his hips laughing merrily. "Just come, come," He chuckled and stepped into the vehicle.

I glared at Syaoran's retreating form into the van and directed it to Eriol. "You're a pain in the ass," I growled.

He smiled. "I just want to help."

"You just want to look good in front of Tomoyo," I teased.

"Oh, that too," he added, humor glinting in his eyes. "By the way, why are we driving? Can't they fly and stuff?"

"We want an entrance that won't cause a commotion," I replied coolly, stepping into the van and sliding across the seat for Eriol to have room.

Syaoran's head poked out from the front passenger seat. "Humans, are you ready to go?" he asked cheerfully in a sing song voice.

My foot smashed into his face.

* * *

It was about an hour or maybe I dozed off when we approached a gate that swung open to a large mansion.

"Wow! It's so big and scary!" squealed Eriol in feigned delight.

I poked him with my elbow. We all exited the vehicle and approached the front door that stood twice the height of Syaoran. The door opened and a young beautiful woman with luscious thick waves of black hair and gorgeous ruby eyes welcomed us in a provocative dress of velvet scarlet which clung to her every voluptuous curve and the black corset unnecessarily lifted the mounds of creamy breasts.

"Good evening guests," she greeted, her voice as silky and seductive as she appeared. "Please follow me, Lord Toya is expecting you."

I glanced at Eriol who drooled and Syaoran who acknowledged her with a nothing more than a tilt of the head. Javen followed the sway of her hips, her nimble feet barely graced the polished floor.

We followed her deep into the mansion, down a flight of stairs to what appeared to be a well-kept dungeon. In the midst of lit torches on the stone walls and various torture equipment, was dear Tomoyo suspended unconscious in the air by her wrists, chains hung from the ceiling, her delicate wrists chaffed by the metal cuffs. Despite her current condition, she seemed unharmed.

Eriol rushed forward in cry of outrage. I pulled him back hard. "Watch it!" I warned him. Breathing hard, his hand clenched in a tight fist, restraining himself from doing anything outrageous.

"Well, welcome to my torture chamber," a voice reverberated in the dark room. "I believe you have met Mei Lin."

Mei Lin curtsied in acknowledgement.

My body shivered in remembrance, his cold sinister touch and whispers. A comforting hand pressed against my back and I knew it was Syaoran, keeping me focused.

A silhouette emerged from the shadows and into the soft golden hues emitted from the glow of the torches. He looked just like he did in my dream, flowing black hair that spilled down his pale body and eyes so devoid of life and light, they seemed to suck the pureness from you. A white long-sleeved v-cut shirt, complemented with frill cuffs framed his wrists, clung to his body and tucked into tight black pants.

"Toya," Syaoran called from across the room of his brother. "We came to retrieve our friend."

_Our friend?_ I looked up at Syaoran, his eyes serious, his tone cool, yet his body was stiff.

"Brother." Toya smiled, a smile that didn't reach his eyes, yet his arms were open, welcoming; a welcoming that would instantly close once the opportunity is reached and cage you to deprive you for freedom forevermore.

I would not approach him, and neither did Syaoran. He seemed to freeze as still as a statue. I glanced at him in curiosity, _What's with this behavior?_

Toya pouted. "My, the last time we were acquainted we were more than just brothers."

I startled and stared at Syaoran in bewilderment. "What the hell does that mean?"

He stood silent. Toya grinned, his dark eyes flickering with the flames of the torches. "You didn't tell her? You didn't tell her that we were _lovers_?"

My breath caught in my throat as I stared at Syaoran wide-eyed in horror. "Tell me that isn't true," I croaked out.

He slowly turned his head to look at me, so slowly I thought I was going to die and whispered, "Tis true."

I nearly fainted.


End file.
